Packetized voice offerings like Voice over Internet Protocol (VoIP) have become increasingly popular in recent years. In general, VoIP offerings provide for the transport of voice streams over a data network using data transport protocols more commonly associated with the Public Internet, namely User Datagram Protocol/Internet Protocol (UPD/IP) suite.
As packetized voice offerings have begun to blur the line between voice traffic and data traffic, services like voicemail and messaging have migrated into the network. Several telephony providers now manage these offerings at a centralized messaging system located in the network. When a caller fails to reach a called party, the caller may simply be routed to a unified messaging center and prompted to leave a message.
While such a solution may provide improved efficiencies for the network operator and/or service provider, many users may find the available solutions wanting.